Imprisoned Love
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: When Michiru Kaioh is sent to prison for murdering her abusive husband, she meets up with Haruka Tenoh, and romance starts :-) FINISHED!!! ^^v
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: The following story popped up in my head when I was watching a _very_ weird movie about a prison. Since I have no work in my office *again*, I decided to write it ^^ Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka or Michiru, but I own the plot.

Dedication: I dedicate this story to Bernd, who's one of my closest friends.

Imprisoned Love 

"Silence in the court!" The judge hollered, slamming his hammer down on his desk. The audience calmed down, although still some "Boo" yells could be heard. They all applied to the accused woman, who was led down the hallway between the benches over to her seat. Her name was Michiru Kaioh, and she was blamed of murdering her husband. Michirus eyes never left the floor while she sat down and the handcuffs were removed from her wrists. The trial had begun.

"…and so, the high court of Tokyo puts the blame of murdering her husband on Michiru Kaioh. She'll be life-sentenced to Tokyo State prison." The judge declared. Michiru buried her face in her hands and started to cry while her lawyer put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "I didn't do it!" Michiru suddenly screamed. "I didn't kill him!" "Court usher!" The judge bellowed. "Take her out!" Two ushers came running, grabbed Michiru and pulled her from her seat. "And make sure that she is brought to the prison as fast as possible!" the judge added while the two men pulled Michiru out of the court hall. 

"Hey, we'll get a new prisoner today." Makoto Kino spoke to her close friend, the "boss" of  Block C, Haruka Tenoh. "Really? How come you know?" Haruka asked before taking a long pull from her cigarette. "I volunteered working in the directors office yesterday, and I heard about it." Makoto explained. "Heard what she did, too?" Haruka asked and blew a stream of blue smoke against the ceiling. "Killed her husband." Makoto explained. Haruka chuckled and threw the cigarette away. "Tough one. I bet one hundred that she says she didn't do it." "I'll go against it." Makoto grinned, and they shook hands to set the seal on their bet. "Tenoh!" the watching guard suddenly yelled. "Stop standing around there and do your work!" Haruka grimaced at Makoto before she nodded over to the guard and walked back to doing the laundry. However, everyone stopped to work when the car with the new prisoners arrived. All the inmates ran over to the fence that departed the street from the prison yard and looked. As soon as the car stopped and the five women got out of it, the chanting began. "Fresh meat! Fresh meat!" The inmates yelled. Michiru, who was the last woman in the row, looked over to the chanting females, obviously scared. "Look!" Makoto pointed out, nudging Harukas side in the process. "She's scared already. Bet she's the first one to break down tonight?" "I won't go with that, she surely will be the first one." Haruka answered while she eyed Michiru carefully. Right in that moment, Michiru looked at the tall blonde, and their eyes met. They locked their stares until Michiru looked down. Haruka shook her head as if she just woke from a deep slumber. _"Weird…there's something with that woman." The blonde thought to herself. "She's cute." A voice next to her suddenly said. Haruka looked at the talker and groaned: it was Yukaja, one of the "Sisters". The Sisters were a gang of three women who thought that it was funny to rape the new prisoners. "Don't even think about touching her tonight." Haruka warned the woman. "You know the rule." "Yeah, I know." Yukaja sighed. "No one touches the new ones until you had them or until you allow us to have them. You're a party pooper, boss." Haruka grinned without much humor. "Maybe. But that new girl with the weird hair color indeed is cute." Yukaja laughed and walked away, over to the two other Sisters. "You should keep an eye on the new girl tonight." Makoto whispered to Haruka. "I think Yukaja wants to break the rule." Haruka just nodded, and the women got back to work._

While all this speaking took place, Michiru had to go through the humiliation of personal search. "You'll share a cell with…let me see…Ami Mizuno." The female police officer explained while her colleague made sure that Michiru wasn't hiding money or drugs anywhere on or in her body. "Bend over that desk." The searcher commanded, and Michiru did as she had been told. She heard how the police woman put on a rubber glove and closed her eyes. _"Dear God…let me get out of here." The aqua haired woman thought to herself. Finally, the personal search was done, and Michiru was led to her cell._


	2. Default Chapter

Two female officers led Michiru into her cell, advising her to put the few things she was allowed to bring into the cupboard. "Welcome to Tokyo State Prison." The taller one of the two women spoke. "Take care of yourself, stay away from the Sisters. Be nice to Haruka Tenoh, she's the secret boss here." Michiru just nodded, and the two women left her alone. The aqua haired woman just had started to put her things into the cupboard when the door opened and a young woman with blue hair walked in, reading a magazine. "Hi." Michiru greeted softly, and the woman's head perked up. "Dear God, you startled me!" she exclaimed, and Michiru blushed. "Sorry." She apologized before introducing herself: "I'm Michiru Kaioh." "Ami Mizuno." The woman replied, and the two of them shook hands. "You're the new one, ha?" Ami then asked, and Michiru sighed. "Unfortunately, yes." "You'll get used to be here. It's not a bad place, if you know the right people." "And the right people are…?" Michiru asked. Ami just smiled. "I'll introduce you to them at lunch. Come on, or we'll be late." Michiru nodded, and the two went off. 

Soon Michiru found herself in a huge cantina, surrounded by other prisoners. Ami took her over to the food expense, the two women helped themselves to a tray and stood in the line patiently. However, Michiru ended up standing next to the tall blonde she had locked eyes with at her arrival. "That's Haruka Tenoh!" Ami whispered. "She's the secret boss of Block C. Be nice!" Right in that moment, Haruka turned and flashed a smile at Ami. "Ami, you know I don't like it when you whisper to the new ones behind my back." Ami blushed furiously, and Michiru giggled. Haruka grinned at her and offered her hand. "Welcome. I guess you already know my name, care to tell me yours?" "Michiru Kaioh." Michiru introduced herself, shaking Harukas hand. The tall woman that stood next to Haruka craned her neck to look at her, and Haruka sighed. "Makoto, you would've met her soon enough." She then scolded. "Michiru, this is Makoto Kino." The blonde then said. Michiru shook Makoto's hand too, surprised that she was taken into the community so fast. Finally the four women got their food, and made their way over to a free desk. Michiru ended up sitting next to Haruka again, and every time she glanced at the tall blonde, she could feel heat rising inside her. "So, Michiru…" Haruka spoke between two mouthfuls of baked beans, "why are you here?" „I killed my husband." Michiru answered. "Or, that's why I was sent here. I didn't do it." "Yeah, that's what all say." Haruka answered before she grinned at Makoto. "You own me hundred, honey." "Hey!" Ami butted in. "Don't call my Makoto honey!" "Sorry." Haruka apologized. Makoto sighed, dug one hundred yen from her pocket and handed them to Haruka. Michiru watched that exchange with curiosity, but she didn't dare to ask. Haruka put the money into her pocket when suddenly someone yelled her name. Haruka turned her head to look at the caller, and when she did so Michiru could see a long, thin scar that ran from the blonde's ear over her neck down to her chest. Her eyes went wide, but before she could ask Haruka where the scar came from, Makoto kicked her leg underneath the desk. Michiru yelped and looked at the tall brunette, startled. Makoto put a finger to her lips, signaling Michiru that she shouldn't ask about the scar. Michiru nodded and kept silent, but she vowed to herself that she would ask Haruka about it. Sooner or later.

When lunch break was over, Haruka and Makoto made their way back to the laundry while Michiru was advised to talk to an officer about her job in the prison. Little did the aqua haired woman know that the Sisters already waited outside the cantina, ready to have their fun with the new girl. Michiru walked out of the cantina, and suddenly two strong arms encircled her form behind. A cold knife was pressed against her throat, and a harsh voice whispered: "Quiet! One sound, and you're dead. Come with me." The woman that held the knife led Michiru over to a near storage room, and when they walked in, the aqua haired woman had to see to her horror that two other females were already waiting. 

Haruka had an uneasy feeling. She didn't know why, but she knew that it had something to do with Michiru. "Makoto, something is wrong." The blonde talked to her friend. "I'll be right back." She dashed out of the laundry without bothering about the officers questioning look and started to search for Michiru, not knowing that the aqua haired girl was in deep trouble.

"No…no, please!" Michiru cried out while Yukaja removed her pants and panties. "Nice nice." The Sister spoke. "Hold still, woman!" the second Sister, a tall brute named Soraja, commanded. Yukaja started to undo her own pants when suddenly a deep, husky voice came from the door: "And what is going on _here, if you don't mind me asking?" All four women's heads jerked up, and they saw Haruka leaning at the timber set, smiling. _


	3. Default Chapter

„Haruka!" Michiru cried out. "Haruka, help me!" Yukaja gulped, and she looked really fearful when Haruka walked into the storage room, hands in pockets. To anyone who knew her for a longer time it was clear that it was a bad sign if Haruka dug her hands into her pockets, because that meant that she had to keep herself from hitting anyone. "Let. Go. Of. Her." The blonde now spoke, pressing the words out between clenched teeth. "You know the rule, Yukaja. And I think Noriko and Suraja know it too." The two other Sisters unconsciously took a step back, but Yukaja decided to revolt. "And? Yes, I know the rule, but why not break it one time? And _you, why don't you join us? I know that you want her too." Suddenly, a smile spread over Harukas face, causing Michirus eyes to go wide. "Yeah, why not? You're right, Yukaja, I want her too. And nobody has to find it out, right?" "Right." Yukaja grinned. Haruka calmly walked over to Michiru, who now was held down again by Noriko and Soraja. "No." Michiru whispered. "No, Haruka, please…" Haruka smiled, and suddenly she winked at Michiru, so fast and short that the aqua haired woman was the only one who saw it. And then, Harukas fist lashed out, hitting Yukaja's cheek. The Sister let out a surprised yelp and stumbled backwards. The punch was followed by two strong kicks which threw the other two Sisters, Noriko and Soraja, into two different corners of the small room. Noriko hit her head against the wall and blacked out, but Haruka didn't care about that. She grabbed Yukajas collar and pulled her up until they were on eyelevel. "I told you, no one touches her until a) I had her or b) I allow you to have her. Did you get that now? Or do I have to explain it __again?" "N-no." Yukaja stammered, in deep fear now. Haruka let go of her, and she fell to the floor again. "Then get outta here. Before I change my mind and kill you all." Fast, Yukaja and Soraja put the unconscious Noriko up and hurried out of the room, leaving Haruka and Michiru all alone. "Thanks." Michiru said softly. "You're welcome. Just watch out better in the future. Maybe I won't show up in time if they get you again." Michiru nodded and pulled her panties and pants back up. Haruka motioned towards the door and spoke: "Come on, let's get back to work. Before an officer comes up and kicks our asses." The blonde just started to walk out of the small room when Michiru spoke up again: "Haruka?" "Yes?" Haruka turned around to look at her, her bushy eyebrows raising when Michiru asked her next question: "Could you teach me how to defend myself?"_

"Okay, Michiru, let's start with a few punches." Haruka advised the aqua haired woman. Most of the prisoners had gathered in the lounge and did what they always did in their spare time: they played cards, chatted and had little arguments about various things. Haruka, Michiru, Makoto and Ami stood in the left corner of the room where Haruka tried to teach Michiru how to defend herself against the Sisters. Haruka raised her hands, holding them so that Michiru could hit into her palms. "Punch my hand." The blonde ordered. "No no no." Makoto suddenly butted in. "Haruka, what are you doing? You have to explain that to her better. Just Hit in my hand won't do it." Haruka glared at Makoto. "Then show her how to do it." She then ordered and stepped aside. Makoto took the place where Haruka had been before and spoke to the giggling Michiru: "Listen, you have to punch the lower jaw of your opponent. A hit on the head causes the struck one to loose balance. Even a delicate woman like you can knock out a guy if she knows where to hit. Just try to aim here", Makoto pointed to a spot on her lower jaw, "and put all your weight into the punch. Like…that." Her fist shot forward and stopped an inch from the startled Michirus jaw. "Honey, watch out, I don't want you to hit my new cellmate." Ami begged, and Makoto smiled at her. "Don't worry, love, I won't hit her." "Love?" Michiru echoed surprised, causing the other three to crack up. "Now what's so funny?" Michiru asked frowning. "Your…your face…" Haruka panted between two chuckles, "you should've seen it…" Michiru pouted and showed her tongue to Haruka. "Watch your tongue, Haruka may try to lick it." Ami suddenly said, and _that_ cracked all four of them up.

"So, how was your first day in prison?" Ami asked while Michiru and she dressed into their pajamas. "Well, except for the thing the Sisters tried to do to me, it was nice." Michiru answered while she searched for her toothbrush. "I'm glad that you took me into your clique so fast." Ami smiled at her. "You're lucky that they put you into my cell. That helps you to be accepted." "How come?" Michiru asked interested. "See, Haruka is the secret boss of Block C, as I already told you. Makoto and I are her companions, and we help her to keep the station calm and free of drugs. And we always need new friends to help us with it." Ami smiled at Michiru. "And you seem to be a very nice and kind person. I think Haruka has a special liking for you." Michiru blushed. "Do you really think that?" Ami nodded and smiled even broader. "Why, you like her too?" Michiru nodded, looking down. Her gaze came up again when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Michiru, I'll ask you this just once, and I want you to answer my question honest. Did you do it? Did you kill your husband?"


	4. Default Chapter

For a few minutes, the cell was silent. Finally, Michiru spoke up: "Yes. I killed him." The words were not much more than a whisper, almost inaudible for Ami. The blue haired woman nodded and put a gentle hand on Michirus shoulder. "Why?" Ami asked gently. Michiru looked up at her, tears shimmering in her blue eyes. "I was forced to marry him." She whispered. "My dad found out that I'm…that I'm gay and forced me to marry Keiichi." Ami gently took Michirus arm and led her over to the desk that stood against the northern wall of the cell. "Come on, let's take a seat." Michiru nodded, and they sat down. "I married Keiichi without even knowing him. First he was nice, but after the honeymoon he showed his real self." "What did he do to you?" Ami asked, still in that gentle tone. "He beat and raped me when I did something that he didn't like." Michiru whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "And then…one night, after he had raped me again…I waited until he was asleep, then I took the gun from his night desk and…" Her voice cracked as a hard sob shook her body. "Shht. It's okay." Ami soothed her, pulling her into a hug and stroking her back. "No body in here will blame you for what you did. You went through hell, thanks to that guy, and you freed yourself from it. They shouldn't have sent you here, it's not right." "Well, I killed him, they caught me, and now I'm here." Michiru answered while she quickly dried her tears. Ami smiled and patted her new friend's arm. "And you're welcome here. Especially Haruka is glad that you came to us." Michiru blushed, to a deep shade of red, causing Ami to chuckle. "Could you stop that?" Michiru asked. "You don't even know for sure!" "Oh, yes I do." Ami answered. "I know Haruka since five years, and she _never looked at anyone the way she looks at you. When she thinks nobody is watching, that is." Michiru giggled before she put her hand to her mouth to cover the yawn that escaped her. "Tired, huh? Let's go to sleep." Ami suggested. Michiru nodded, and the two women crawled into their beds. "Sleep well, Michiru." Ami spoke into the darkness. "You too, Ami." Came the soft reply. Soon, the cell was silent – except for the calm breathing of the two women._

"Finally! I'm starving" Makoto complained while she stood in the line, waiting for her breakfast. "You are always starving." Haruka answered, causing Ami and Michiru to giggle. Haruka flashed her trademark smile at Michiru, who stood next to her, and shrugged. "It's true, Makoto. And everybody knows that. Right, girls?" The last two words were yelled, and everyone in the cantina agreed. Makoto turned to a bright red, and Michiru had to laugh even more. Finally the four of them received their breakfast and made their way over to the desk, when suddenly Yukaja, Noriko and Soraja stepped into their way. "Haruka, we need to talk." Yukaja said sternly. Haruka glared at the Sister and answered: "I don't have time to talk now." The blonde wanted to walk past the Sisters, but suddenly Noriko lashed out and hit the tray with the breakfast from Harukas hands. It fell to the floor, the enormous noise drawing everyone's attention to the event. Haruka grabbed Norikos collar, her teeth clenched. "Now what do you think you are doing?" she asked, menace in her voice. Makoto stepped in front of the blonde and rose her fists. "Come on, Noriko, let's finish that!" "Oh, is the great big strong Haruka afraid to fight herself?" Noriko taunted. Suddenly Makoto was shoved away from behind, and Haruka yelled: "Then come here and get me!" Noriko growled and launched forward, her fist lashing out. Suddenly, she tripped and landed flat on her face. Michiru innocently pulled her foot back and whistled while all other prisoners – except for the remaining two Sisters – broke into fits of laughter. "Look at that!" Ami howled. "Michiru tripped her up!" Makoto stood laughing, her hands on her knees, her whole body shaking. Haruka was leaning on Michiru for support while tears of laughter ran down her face. A female officer poked her head in, saw the laughing prisoners, frowned, shrugged and left again. "Hey!" a tall woman with short brown hair spoke up while she slapped Michirus back so hard that the aqua haired woman had to cough, "well done!" "Thanks." Michiru replied, smiling. Haruka patted her back, too, and offered her a pack of cigarettes. "Want one?" Suddenly everyone fell silent and just stared. Haruka _never shared her cigarettes with anyone; she was too much of a chain smoker to do that. Michiru hesitated for a moment before she took one of the offered cigarettes and smiled at Haruka. "Haruka gave her a cigarette!" one of the prisoners called out. "I think she's in love!" Haruka blushed furiously, quickly put her cigarettes back into her pocket and picked her tray up. "Nonsense!" she barked before she hurried over to her desk. Of course the blonde missed the knowing glances Ami and Makoto exchanged. _


	5. Default Chapter

After breakfast, the prisoners were brought to their different workplaces. In the State prison were three different workplaces: the laundry, the license plate fabrication and the kitchen. Much to her happiness, Michiru was sent to the laundry, were Makoto and Haruka were working, too. Rei Hino, the female officer who had the controllership in the laundry, begged Haruka to show Michiru how the various machines worked, and the tall blonde agreed immediately. Rei thanked her and walked off, leaving Michiru very surprised. "Hey, Haruka." The aqua haired woman spoke when Rei was out of earshot, "why did Rei ask you in such a friendly tone?" Haruka eyed her friend with a very odd look. "Huh?" came the intelligent reply of the tall blonde. Michiru giggled and explained: "See, Miss Hino is an officer. She simply could command you to show me how the machines work. But instead, she begged you, kinda friendly, and gave you a pack of cigarettes. Why?" Haruka smiled at Michiru and answered: "Because I kinda help the officers to keep the block calm. I make sure that there are no drugs going around, and I keep the prisoners from revolting. I'm the secret boss." The last sentence was spoken with quiet pride, and Michiru realized that Haruka had fought long for the position she had now. "Although Block C is the block were murderers are locked in, it's the calmest block of the prison." Haruka grinned at Michiru. "Thanks to me." Michiru smiled and patted her friends arm. "At first I hated the thought of being in prison", the aqua haired woman then said to her friend, "but now I can accept it. Thanks to Ami, Makoto…and you." Haruka blushed and mumbled something inaudible, but Michiru didn't want to ask her about it. Instead of talking more, the two of them started their work.

Michiru was fighting with a huge pile of bed clothes, trying to get them into the even huger washing machine. Haruka watched her struggle for a second before she came to her friends help. "Here, let me help you." The blonde offered, grabbing the bed clothes. While she did that, her hand accidentally closed around Michirus, and both women flinched as if they touched an electrical wire. Michiru was singing inside when Harukas hand closed around hers, and Haruka smiled at her friend before they heaved the pile of bed-linen into the machine. Haruka shut the clack and turned the machine on. "There, all done." she then grinned. Michiru smiled at her before she realized that she still held Harukas hand. Blushing, the woman let go and ran one hand through her hair in an erratic gesture. "Nervous?" Haruka asked in a low tone, unaware that all the other women who were working in the laundry were watching the two of them, giggling and whispering to each other. Michiru nodded, her face turning to a bright shade of pink. Haruka smiled at her and just was about to say something when suddenly a bell rang, signaling that lunch break began. Michiru flinched at the unexpected sound before she managed to smile at Haruka. "Hey, lunch time. Let's go to the cantina." "Good idea." Haruka grinned. Right after the last word, Makoto came trotting over to the two women, grinning from ear to ear. "Lunchtime!" she beamed, and both Haruka and Michiru cracked up.

When Ami and Makoto met in the cantina, they greeted each other with a long, gentle kiss, something Michiru watched with obvious jealousy. Haruka, of course, saw the jealous expression on Michirus face and decided to try all or nothing. She walked over to the aqua haired girl and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Michiru turned around to look at her, and when she saw the little smile Haruka had on her face, her heart started to beat 1000 times faster than usual. She shyly smiled back, and her eyes locked with Harukas. The world around them simply stopped to exist when they stood there, just looking into each others eyes. Slowly, Harukas hand came up and caressed Michirus cheek. "Haruka…" Michiru whispered, all the affection she felt since the first day they met shining through her voice. "Yes?" Haruka answered gently, still with that little smile on her face. "Kiss me." Michiru begged. Haruka bent down a little, and their lips met in a soft kiss. The other prisoners started to cheer and clap, but neither Haruka nor Michiru heard it. After a seemingly endless period, Haruka broke the kiss by pulling back. Michiru looked up at her smiling, and her hand took Harukas as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Haruka gave her fingers a gentle squeeze, and the two of them made their way over to the line in front of the food expense, followed by Makoto and Ami – who were holding hands, too.


	6. Default Chapter

Haruka, Michiru, Makoto and Ami sat at the desk and ate their lunch, unaware of the fact that the Sisters had something evil in mind. Noriko, who was still mad at Michiru for tripping her up, had brought her butterfly knife and now pulled the weapon out of her back pocket. She pushed the button that made the blade pop out of the handle and slowly approached Michiru, who sat at the desk next to Haruka. The Sister rose her knife high over her head, ready to ram it into Michirus back. That was when Makoto looked up and saw the oncoming danger. The brunette jumped up and yelled: "Michiru, watch out!" Both Haruka and Michiru spun around on her seats, just in time to see the knife coming down. 

Michiru squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting the terrible pain of being stabbed, but instead of that she heard Haruka yelp and then curse. Michiru quickly opener her eyes, only to see Haruka standing in front of her, holding her right forearm. Her fingers and the fabric of her shirt were blood stained. Noriko cursed and pulled her knife back, ready to slash at Haruka again, but the blonde was faster: she quickly fell to her knees, and with a perfect roundhouse kick, she brought the evil Sister down. Noriko let out a surprised scream when she landed on her butt; Haruka jumped up again and grabbed Norikos knife arm. "Let go of it, now!" the blonde yelled, while all the other prisoners jumped up and watched the scene with horror. Ami ran out of the cantina, searching for a police officer. As always, no one was there when you needed one. Ami let out a string of curses, something she hardly did, and ran on until she bumped into Setsuna Meioh, the director of the prison. "Mizuno, what's up with _you_?" "Fast", Ami panted, "in the cantina…Haruka and Noriko are fighting!" "Again?" Setsuna sighed before she pulled her gun from the holster and ran over to the cantina, followed by a panting Ami. She reached the room just in time to save Haruka from getting ten inches of steel into her throat.

Noriko somehow had managed to end up sitting on Haruka, and now the blonde was struggling to keep the knife away from her neck. "STOP THAT!" a female voice suddenly yelled. "_NOW!" Noriko flinched and looked up, only to find herself looking into the barrel of a gun. Haruka took the chance that was offered to her and quickly pushed the Sister off, causing her to fall flat on her back. She cursed and tried to get back up, but suddenly Makoto placed her foot on Norikos chest. "Stay down, dear Sister." The brunette growled while Michiru knelt down next to Haruka, who was still holding her arm. Setsuna grabbed Norikos arm and pulled her to her feet. "That means one week bunker for you." "Hey!" Yukaja butted in, "you can't do that! Haruka started it!" "That's a lie!" Michiru exclaimed, her arm around Harukas shoulders. The blonde was shivering, and Setsuna immediately realized that Haruka had a shock. "Here, Haruka, let's get you into the ward. Maybe that cut needs to be stitched." "Can I come with her?" Michiru asked, looking at Setsuna with a begging look. The director smiled and nodded. "Sure. Let's go. And for you, Noriko…Rei will come and put you into the bunker." Noriko cursed at the director, but Setsuna didn't even blink. She just said three words that made Noriko shut up. "Bunker. Two weeks." Michiru helped Haruka up and supported her while they walked over to the ward._

"OW!" Haruka yelped when the prison doctor, a handsome but boring guy named Mamoru Chiba, tended to her wound. Norikos knife had slashed a nice cut over Harukas forearm, almost one centimeter deep, and it was bleeding heavily. Mamoru cleaned the wound and bandaged it while Michiru held Harukas left hand tight. "There, all done." Mamoru finally said. He handed Haruka a box of light painkillers and advised her to be careful at night. "Don't sleep on the hurt arm, it would cause the wound to break up and bleed again." He said. Haruka nodded and stood up, still holding Michirus hand. The two of them said their goodbyes to Dr. Chiba and left, Michiru looking down while she walked. "Hey." Haruka softly spoke, "what's up, honey?" Michiru looked up at the blonde with tears in her eyes, and Haruka was shocked. "Michiru, my love, what is it?" Michiru pointed to the bandage around her loves arm. "That's my fault." "No." Haruka answered softly, stroking Michirus long hair while she spoke on. "It's not. It's not my first fight with Noriko, you know. She…did that to me." The blonde pointed to the long, thin scar that ran from her ear down over her neck to her chest. Michiru looked up at it and trailed it softly with her index finger. "How?" she asked gently. Haruka looked around, spotted one of the storage rooms and pointed at it. "Let's go in there, to make sure no one will eavesdrop." Michiru nodded, and the two of them walked into the room. Haruka locked the door behind them, and they sat down on the cold stone floor. And then, Haruka started to talk.


	7. Default Chapter

„Here, sit on my lap." Haruka begged, and Michiru gratefully obeyed. She took a seat in her love's lap and listened as Haruka told her story. 

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

"We're getting a new one today." Makoto spoke to Haruka, who was sitting in the lounge, watching TV. "Yeah? Interesting." Haruka answered before she took a long drag from her cigarette. Makoto pouted at the obvious disinterest of her friend and sat down next to her, knowing how she could attract the blonde's attention. "She'll be here for killing her sister." The brunette informed Haruka. The blonde just shrugged, but then Makoto said something that made Harukas eyes go wide: "She chopped her into nice small pieces. And she ate some of them." "What?!" Haruka cried out, disgusted to no end. "That' sick! Why do they send her to _us_ and not into the mental asylum?" Makoto shrugged. "Dunno. However, her name is Noriko. I heard Yukaja and Soraja talking about taking her as a Sister." "Great." Haruka groaned. "I can't take three of them. Yukaja and Soraja are a pain already, but a cannibal, too?" Makoto smiled and patted her friends back. "We'll keep them under control. We always do." Haruka nodded, smiling. "Right."

Later that day, every prisoner sat in the lounge, except the Sisters who were taking their new member Noriko on a tour. "Who's the blonde woman?" Noriko suddenly asked. "She looked at me as if I'm some kind of monster." "That's Haruka Tenoh." Soraja answered while she led Noriko to the showers. "She's the secret boss here…and Yukaja and me can't stand her." "Why?" Noriko asked, and Yukaja explained: "Because she always orders everyone around! And no one cares…except for the two of us." "Then get rid of her." Noriko suggested, and both Yukaja and Soraja frowned. "How? She's the boss, she has the whole Block C on her side." "Let me take care of that." Noriko answered, an evil glint in her eyes. She fingered something in her pocket and repeated: "Just let me take care of that." Yukaja and Soraja saw their chance to become the bosses and agreed. "Just one condition." Noriko suddenly said, earning odd looks from the two Sisters. "Yes?" Yukaja finally asked. "If I kill her, I'll be the new boss. If I don't manage to kill her, you'll take me into your…clique. You'll make me a Sister." Yukaja and Soraja thought about that for a moment. And then they agreed.

"Wait a minute." Michiru suddenly butted in. Haruka stopped her tale and looked at her love, questioning. "They just accepted that deal?" Haruka nodded. "Ami was eavesdropping and told me about it later. I don't think that she would lie to me." Michiru gave a thoughtful "Hmmm" sound, her hand unconsciously stroking Harukas upper leg while she thought. "Weird…they really must've hated you, huh?" Haruka just nodded and continued her story.

It was dinner time. As usual, Haruka, Ami and Makoto sat together, chatting about various things. No one of them paid attention to the approaching Noriko, who now dug one hand into her pocket, playing with something inside it. "Haruka?" she suddenly said, with a very sweet tone. Haruka turned and looked at her. "Yes?" "Can I have a word with you?" Noriko asked. "In private?" Haruka considered this for a moment, didn't think about a possible danger and agreed. Noriko and she left the cantina and stood on the hallway, Haruka giving the tall black haired woman an impatient look. "What do you want?" "I want to become the boss." Noriko answered coldly. Haruka laughed into her face before she answered: "Yeah right. And why should I let you become it? I'm the boss here, in case you don't know." "Oh, yes, I know that. But I will change that fact." Noriko replied, sounding very annoying. Haruka just snorted and walked back into the cantina. Noriko pulled her butterfly knife out of her pocket and covered it with her hand when she let the blade pop out to keep Haruka from hearing the noise. Just as the blonde opened the door that led into the cantina, Noriko lashed forward, the knife glistening in the light, and stabbed it into Harukas throat, a few centimeters underneath her ear. 

Haruka let out a pain filled scream when the knife dug into her skin, and her first reflex was to turn around. By doing that, she caused Noriko to tighten her grip on the knife, and the blade slid downward, through the blondes throat over her shoulder down to her chest. Blood splashed out of the deep, big wound, and Ami let out a shocked scream. "Dear God! _Haruka!" Noriko grinned and pulled her knife out, sure that Haruka would die within the next seconds. The blonde pressed her right hand against her throat, her fingers covered in blood, and stumbled forward until Makoto caught her, keeping her from falling. "Fast!" the brunette yelled hysterical. "Get Chiba!" One of the prisoners nodded and ran off while Rei burst into the cantina. "What's with the ruckus!?" she barked before she saw what had happened to Haruka. "!!!" The officers face turned pale, and she vomited into the next corner. _

~~~ End Flashback ~~~

"That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out." Haruka finished the story. "I awoke three days later in the hospital." "Oh, my poor sugar bear." Michiru said, and Haruka gave her an odd look. "Sugar bear?" she then asked, and Michiru giggled. "Yup. Sugar bear." Haruka smiled and kissed her love. "Hey." She then whispered. "We have some privacy here." Michiru saw the mischief glint in her lover's eyes, grinned – and opened her shirt. 


	8. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Okay, finally I'm healthy again ^^ I had a really evil angina, but now I'm all well again :-D Anyhoo, on with the story ^^

One hour later, Haruka and Michiru left the small storage room, both looking kinda flushed. Unfortunately, right when they went out, officer Rei appeared in the hallway. "There you are!" she called out when she saw the two women. "We were all looking for you…Haruka, what happened to your hair?" Haruka remembered Michiru running her hands through her hair while lovemaking and blushed. "Nothing." She lied. "Oh, I see." Rei grinned, winking at Michiru. Both women blushed deeply, and Haruka quickly took Michirus hand. "Come on, honey, let's get outta here fast!" Michiru nodded, and the two women hurried away from the laughing Rei.

Finally, after a long hard day of working in the laundry, Michiru returned to her cell where Ami was already waiting. "Hey there." Michiru sighed before she propped down on her bed, all starry-eyed. Ami grinned and sat down next to her, asking: "So, how was it with Haruka?" Michiru sat bolt upright immediately. "You know about that?" she asked, embarrassed. Ami giggled and nodded. "Everyone does. Rei told me, I told Makoto, and Makoto…well…" Michiru sighed and covered her face with her pillow. 

The very same time, Makoto was held up against the wall, looking down at the person who held her grinning. Haruka snarled: "Did you have to tell _everybody?" "Sure!" Makoto quipped, and Haruka let go off her cell mate. "Stupid girl." She grumbled, and Makoto pointed an accusing finger at her: "You weren't much better! Remember how you pinned a note to the blackboard about Ami and me?" Haruka scratched the back of her head, sheepishly. "Umm…yes." "See?" Makoto grinned. "Now we are quit." Haruka just shrugged, feeling caught, and quickly went to bed._

The next days and weeks went by pretty calm. The Sisters stayed away from the Fab Four, as Haruka, Michiru, Ami and Makoto were called now, and Noriko was sitting in the bunker, where she belonged. Setsuna, the director of the prison, was happy about the peace that had returned to the Block C; she had enough work with keeping Block A and B calm. Unfortunately, these two blocks didn't have a team of prisoners which kept the women calm. Setsuna sighed while she read about new drugs circulating through Block A; she knew that it was wrong to just let it happen, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Sighing again, the director put the note down and stood up to get her lunch. That was when the door to her office was literally kicked open, and two prisoners ran in. One of them had a gun.

"Haruka, Haruka!" Rei came storming into the cantina, causing everyone to look up surprised. She directly ran to the desk where the Fab Four were sitting and grabbed Harukas collar. "Hey!" the blonde protested. "Revolt!" Rei panted, and Haruka frowned. "Who shall revolt? We? No." "No, silly!" Rei yelled. "Block A is revolting! We need you to talk to them, now!" Haruka immediately realized what Rei wanted her to do, nodded and jumped up. She looked at Ami and Makoto. "You two, come with me. Michiru, you stay here. That's too dangerous for you." "But…" Michiru wanted to protest, only to be cut off by Haruka in mid-sentence: "No discussion! I don't want you to get hurt by some revolting prisoner!" Michiru gave in and stayed where she was while Ami, Makoto and Haruka ran off with Rei.

When the four reached Block A, they stepped directly into chaos. Haruka entered first – and managed to duck a chair that came flying at her just in time. "Holy shit!" Makoto cursed behind her. "Hey!" Haruka yelled, trying to overtone the loudness that dominated the block. No avail. Haruka frowned and yelled again, this time even louder: "HEY!" When there was no reaction again, Haruka had enough; she grabbed Rei and pulled the gun from the shocked officer's holster. Raising the barrel towards the ceiling, Haruka shot one single time, and that finally stopped the chaos. Everyone stood still and stared at the tall blonde who stood there, fire in her eyes. "Stop that, right now!" She yelled. That was when two prisoners came walking out of the crowd, holding the scared looking Setsuna between them. "We have the boss!" One of them proudly announced. "Drop the gun, Tenoh, and she will stay alive!" Haruka just stood there, staring in shock, before she finally dropped the gun on the floor. She didn't take care of the things that happened behind her back; her concentration was fixed on the two women in front of her. "Now, new times will start!" one of them proudly announced. "And you stand in the way." The other said. Before Haruka could answer, something heavy hit her in the back of the head, and she blacked out. 


	9. Default Chapter

When Haruka awoke from her unconsciousness, her head hurt terrible. She opened her eyes and looked around, only to find out that she was lying in her cell. Makoto was sitting next to her bed, looking at her worried. "What…what happened?" the blonde asked while she tried to sit up, but before she could do so, a wave of dizziness swept over her and she fell back on her bed with a moan. "Keep lying, you have a concussion." Makoto advised her friend. "Block A took over the prison." She then informed her. "They locked all of us into our cells and took Setsuna and Rei hostage." Haruka groaned and closed her eyes. "Holy shit." Suddenly, her eyes flew open again, and she asked, fearful: "What about Michiru?" "She's okay." Makoto calmed her friend down. "I saw how she was locked up into her cell with Ami." Haruka made a "pew" sound and closed her eyes again. "I have a headache." She then mumbled. "Try to sleep." Makoto softly spoke. "Everything will be alright." Haruka nodded and drifted away. 

A few hours later, the blonde awoke again, her headache almost gone. It was already dark outside, and Makoto was nowhere to be seen. "Makoto?" Haruka asked, slightly worried. "Makoto, are you here?" "No." a familiar voice suddenly came. Haruka brightened up. "Michiru!" The aqua haired girl raised from the chair she had been sitting in, smiling, and walked over to the bed. "How did you get here?" Haruka asked, glad that her love was with her. "Makoto managed to convince one of the revolting women that she needs to be with Ami, otherwise she would run amok and kill everyone she would be able to get." Michiru giggled. "They let her swap places with me." "Are they still revolting?" Haruka asked, frowning, and Michiru sighed and nodded. "Yes. But there's a SWAT unit coming to stop the revolt." "Thank God." Haruka sighed. "I hate revolts. That's the second one within two years. Block A will never learn it." Before Michiru could reply, the door to the cell was unlocked, and a tired looking Rei entered. "The revolt is almost over." She informed the two women. "Good." Haruka replied, smiling. Rei looked down on the floor. "Haruka, I…there's something I have to tell you." Haruka looked up, worried. "What? What is it? Did someone die?" Rei shook her head no and talked on: "They will only stop revolting if…the Sisters get Michiru for one night."

"No way!" Haruka yelled. "I won't let this…this…creatures have her!" Rei looked down on the floor. "See?" the officer suddenly said. "I knew she wouldn't agree." Haruka frowned, and her eyebrows went up in pure surprise when the three Sisters came walking in. Noriko aimed a gun at Rei, grinning. "Nevermind, at least you tried." She said before turning over to Haruka. "So, if you don't give your little slut to us voluntary, we'll have to take her with violence." Haruka jumped up, although her headache increased when she did so, and yelled: "Forget it! I won't let you touch her!" Noriko raised the gun and aimed it at Harukas head. "You have no choice, Tenoh. We'll have her anyway, but there are two ways: a) we shoot you first and have her afterwards, but then we'll have her _every_ night, or b) you let us have her now, and we'll leave you two in peace afterwards." Haruka closed her eyes, knowing that she had no choice. _"But there is one." A little voice suddenly spoke in her head. __"If you can get the gun from Noriko, you are the stronger one." Haruka opened her eyes again and estimated the space between her and Noriko. "So?" Noriko asked, smiling evilly. "How will you decide?" "Well…." Haruka answered, "I guess I…" She trailed off, and suddenly the blonde launched forward. Noriko yelped in shock when Haruka grabbed her hand and quickly wrestled the gun out of her grip, jumping back afterwards and aiming it at her. "So, how will __you decide now?" The blonde asked, grinning in a very sadistic way. "Shall I shoot you now, or maybe later?" Rei silently cheered while Michiru quickly hid behind her love for protection. Noriko let out an evil curse and glared at Haruka. "Stop the revolt, now." Haruka commanded. "Before I shoot all three of you!" "If you do that, you will never get outta here!" Noriko snapped, but Haruka just grinned at her threat. "I got three times of life sentence. I won't get out anyway. So it wouldn't matter to me if I get three more times or not." Finally, the sisters gave up, and Noriko commanded Block A over a radio she had stolen from one of the officers. Five minutes later, Setsunas voice echoed through the prison: "The revolt is over! I'm back in my office, and for those who are the starters of this…incident…there will be a new trial for them soon." A few groans could be heard, but Haruka didn't really care. She stood in her cell, Michiru in her arms, and was glad that her love hadn't been hurt or worse. _


	10. Default Chapter

„Tenoh, Kaioh, Kino and Mizuno into the directors office!" Rei yelled through the cantina while the prisoners were having their late lunch. Haruka shot her two friends and her love a worried look, and the Fab Four rose from their chairs. Another officer, named Kaori Makimura, came walking up to the quartette and said: "I will take you to Miss Meioh. Just come with me." Haruka nodded, and Michiru took her love's hand when they started to walk. Kaori knocked, and Setsunas voice came: "Yes please?" "I got the Fab Four!" Kaori announced to the closed door, and it opened. Setsuna smiled at the four women and asked them in. "Kaori, you can leave." She then said. The officer nodded and walked away, closing the door behind her. Setsuna made a vague gesture at the four chairs that stood in front of her desk. "Sit down, please. Coffee, anyone?" "Um…no, thanks." Haruka managed to say. That was even knew to her; in all her time, she had never been offered coffee from Setsuna. Setsuna shrugged and poured herself a cup of the hot, dark liquid before she sat down at her desk. "I just wanted to thank you for helping to stop the revolt." She said, smiling at the four nervous women. "Don't worry, there won't happen anything evil." She added, causing the Fab Four to calm down. "Far from it." The director spoke on. "I decided to rearrange some of the cells." Eight eyebrows went up, and Setsuna laughed. "Okay, enough beating around the bush for now. Haruka, from now on you will share your cell with Michiru. And Ami, you will share yours with Makoto." The four women beamed, and Haruka and Michiru shared a spontaneous kiss. "Now, now!" Setsuna scolded, "save that for later! You have a lot of time now!" Both blushed, and Ami and Makoto laughed. "That was it." Setsuna grinned. "Now, go back into the cantina, finish your dinner and then go to…sleep." "Thank you!" the Fab Four said in unison and quickly left the office. As soon as they were out on the hallway, Michiru squealed: "We'll share a cell now!" Haruka grinned and pulled her into her arms. Ami and Makoto were jumping up and down with happiness, singing: "We'll share a cell, we'll share a cell!" Quick, the quartette hurried back into the cantina and finished dinner in record time.

The cell of Haruka and Michiru was already dark; Haruka laid in her bed, almost asleep, while Michiru was busy with brushing her teeth. Finally the aqua haired girl was finished and walked over to Harukas bed, where the blonde was already waiting. Michiru smiled, climbed into the bed and the waiting arms of her lover and cuddled up to her after a short kiss. For a few moments they laid in silence, just enjoying the company of each other, but then, Michiru spoke up. "Haruka?" "Hmm?" came the reply of the blonde. "Why…why are you here?" Michiru asked, and she could feel Haruka stiff a little. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Michiru quickly said, but Haruka shook her head. "No, you should know about it. After all, you're my lover." She took a deep breath and started to talk. "You see, I got life sentences three times for…killing three people. My father and my two older brothers." "Why?" Michiru softly asked. "Well…it started when I was 15. My father came in one night and…raped me. When I told my brothers, they started to join him." "Oh God." Michiru whispered. "All three of them abused you?" "Yes." Haruka answered softly. "I let it happen to me five years…then I was old enough to buy a gun. I went to the next weapon shop, bought a Magnum .45, went back home and shot all three of them, one by one. The last one to die was my father…he was kneeling in front of me, whining and crying and pleading me to let him live. He said that he was sorry for what he did, but I didn't care about it. I shot him." Michiru stayed silent, and Haruka talked on. "After he had died, I called the police and told them what I had done. They came, arrested me, and now I'm here." "Oh, Haruka, I'm so sorry." Michiru whispered, obviously shocked. "Don't be." Haruka answered. "Landing in that prison was the best thing that could've happened to me. I have a good position, I'm respected…and I found you here." Michiru smiled and kissed her lover's cheek. "And I will stay here with you forever. After all, I was life-sentenced too." Haruka smiled, too, and the two shared another long, gentle kiss. "Let's sleep." Haruka finally yawned. "The revolt tired me out." Michiru nodded and cuddled up to her love. Soon, the two women were sleeping into each others arms, and Haruka slept as peaceful as never before.

THE END!!!


End file.
